


Blast

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: The first time she saw Jordan use his powers, Lois realized that there was no turning back.Life was different now.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Blast

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that Lois hasn’t seen Jordan display any power yet and wanted to explore her possible feelings when she finally does.

The door of the storm cellar burst open with a loud bang, wood scattering across the dusty floor. 

Lois looked up, fully expecting to see her husband. But it wasn’t Clark who dashed into the underground room, coming to her rescue.

No. 

For the first time, it was her son...

“Jordan!” She exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise as the boy rushed down the stairs towards her. She could see the worry etched on his young face and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It was her fault that Edge and his super-powered minions had attacked the farm. She had put her entire family in danger.

He made it to her chair, making quick work of the ropes that had bound her to it. 

“Where’s dad?” She asked, heart pounding as she pictured her husband holding off the attack. Why hadn’t he come, she wondered with growing anxiety. Why was Jordan here instead? 

“He’s fine,” the boy assured her as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stairs that would lead them back to ground level. “That assistant lady— she seems to be kryptonian or something. He’s dealing with her, he told me to get you to the truck. We need to get out of here.” 

Lois nodded, extremely grateful that Jon had gone to Metropolis for the night. 

Together, they made their way up towards the fresh air but, the second they emerged, Lois’ heart sank. Edge’s assistant had not come alone, and she could see two large burly men running towards him. She looked around for something— anything— that could be used as a weapon but she came up empty handed. 

There was no way they’d make it past them to the car. Who knew what kinds of powers Edge had managed to inject them with. 

She turned to her son. She could see the fear on his face but there was something else there too. 

Grim determination. 

“I have to mom. I don’t have a choice,” he whispered, voice shaking. She didn’t know what he meant. “Please, don’t watch.” 

The first attacker let out a roar of rage, almost within arms reach. Part of her did want to look away but it seemed impossible. 

She couldn’t. 

Before the man could reach them there was a flash of bright red. She stumbled back a bit, watching as her son released a beam of super powered heat from his eyes. 

Lois knew he had done it before. But even with that knowledge, she had found it impossible to picture. This was her baby. Her quiet, brilliant, sensitive little boy. 

But, in that moment, he was suddenly something else. 

Heat vision had always been the power she found most unsettling. She never liked seeing her husband’s beautiful eyes overcome with a furious red. 

It had always seemed so...alien. 

And now, for a great and terrible moment, it was as if Jordan was transformed too.

There was a difference, she realized between knowing who he was and seeing it manifest. She’d always known her boys weren’t completely human— of course she had. But even after fourteen years she had never been able to imagine this. 

  
Maybe she simply hadn’t wanted to.   
  


Despite the residual heat, she felt a chill run down her spine. 

The light faded and she looked down to see the man crumpled in a heap on the ground. She had no idea if he was dead or alive. But there wasn’t enough time to check. 

The second man approached and she watched in horror as Jordan tried a different tactic this time. Set with steely determination, he lunged forward, meeting the assailant with a firmly closed fist. 

The man stumbled back, perhaps surprised by the unexpected strength. But it hadn’t been enough to topple the powered-up lackey. 

“Shit,” she heard Jordan mutter at her side as the man recalibrated himself. 

“You’ve seen what I can do. Leave.” He tried, his voice dangerously low. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lois had heard that exact tone before. That same moral desire to put an end to a fight. 

But not from him. 

He truly was becoming his fathers son. 

Unfortunately, the attacker was undeterred. “Didn’t know Edge was experimenting on children now,” he said with an annoyed scoff, “but I’m pretty sure I can take you, kid.” 

“I’m not an experiment,” Jordan shot back with a momentary flash of rage, “and no, you can’t.” 

Before she could say a word, the second man was thrown back with a beam of deadly light. 

It happened so fast. 

He hadn’t even had a chance to scream. 

Lois reached out for Jordan’s hand and she could feel him shaking beneath her grasp. He turned to her, a different kind of redness in his eyes. 

Suddenly, he was her little boy again. 

“I’m sorry, mom,” he said, the shock and horror etched in his face, “I didn’t want you to see that. I didn’t want to do that...” 

Although she knew that time was short, she pulled him in for a tight hug. He may have been taller than her now, but she knew he still needed this. 

“You saved us, sweetheart. You had no choice,” above her, she felt him nod, “and you never need to hide who you are from me.” 

She wished that life was easier, and they they could have stayed like that for a while longer. But a crashing sound from the house snapped them both back to their unfortunate reality. 

“We need to go,” Lois said, glancing towards the truck. 

He nodded in agreement and they ran off into the night. 

She knew that they would get through this, and she knew they would be okay. But, for the first time since they had moved to Smallville, Lois could not ignore the gnawing feeling that things would never be the same.

There was no going back. 


End file.
